SexyBack
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: Oneshot. My 1st songfic.R&R. Booth swings by the lab and sees something that he never expected to see. Never! Find out how he reacts...


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bones, or the song "Sexyback", by Justin Timberlake. But I definitely wouldn't mind to own Booth, or David Boreanaz…Please, don't sue me! I just own my fertile imagination and my mp3 player!**

**A/N:**** So, this is my 1****st**** songfic! I thought of it while listening to the song, and I thought it was kinda funny! Anyway, here it goes.**

**A huge thanks to my beta, Megan, thanks for your time!**

**

* * *

Sexyback**

As he happily approached Bones' office, whistling a tune he had been hearing on the radio, Agent Booth was taken aback by the sight in front of his eyes. Gasping, he observed his partner, the very uptight Temperance Brennan, moving in a very inappropriate way in her workplace. He could hear the song "Sexyback" in the background, coming from her CD player, and she was dancing to the music, in the middle of her office, while apparently reading a file.

With one movement of her rather nicely shaped body, his mouth went totally dry, his legs started shaking and he was suddenly covered with sweat. Thinking that she would kick his ass if she caught him staring, he tried to stop looking, but he couldn't. He was totally frozen by his partner's sexy behaviour, and if she turned around, she could have seen him standing there, bewildered.

But she didn't. She was too busy moving her hips to the sound of the music, her bottom going along with it, sometimes faster, sometimes slower… Her auburn hair dancing in waves on top of her shoulders as she let the music get under her skin, and Booth knew she wasn't reading the file anymore.

- Take 'em to the bridge -

Dirty babe, you see these shackles?  
Baby I'm your slave.  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave;  
it's just that no one makes me feel this way.

- Take 'em to the chorus -

_  
_He had been standing there for what felt like hours, watching his beautiful partner dance, when he heard small footsteps behind him. Trying to get back to his normal self and control his emotions, he turned around to find Angela grinning at him.

"So, Booth, enjoying the view?" She said, approaching him. "She's quite a dancer, isn't she?"

"What? What are you…? I was just… I… I don't know what you mean!" Booth babbled. "I just got here..." But Angela quickly cut him off:

"Yeah, right, Booth! You're talking to me! No need to be embarrassed! I know very well why you were frozen on your feet, and so do you!"

Just as he was going to give her a weak answer, they heard the office door open and a very flushed Brennan walked shyly to them. With her cheeks in a light shade of pink, she inquired:

"How long were you standing there?"

When Booth couldn't seem to find a proper answer, blushing and gasping all the sudden, Angela stepped in to help him.

"Hey, sweetie, we just arrived! Why do you ask?"

Temperance gave her a weak smile and hesitated before answering.

"No reason at all," she said trying to conceal a relieved sigh "I was just asking!"

Turning to Booth, who had been staring at his feet all the time she came out her office, she started going down the stairs to the platform and suspiciously asked.

"What's wrong, Booth? Do you have the vic's ID?"

"Yes, I do"

"And…"

"And what?" he answered, still a little dazed

"Duh!! What's her ID?" she asked impatiently. That remark earned her a very astonished Angela.

"Sweetie, did you just said "duh"?" She laughed and even Booth managed to let out a chuckle.

Now walking towards the platform to meet Zack and Hodgins, Brennan smiled a bit and turned on her heels to face Booth, who was right behind her and looking at a very inappropriate place. He looked up very quickly, unsure if it was quick enough, but she apparently missed his stare and asked again, this time a bit more impatiently.

"Come on, Booth, what's wrong with you? Seems like you saw a flying car or something!"

"Flying saucer, Bones, good effort, though!" He chuckled.

"Whatever, Booth!" When they got to the platform, she slid her card and ran towards Zack.

"So, Zack, any advances in the COD?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, she apparently died of Blunt Force Trauma to the occipital, causing immediate death."

"Good…" they continued their conversation, and Booth stood by, trying to pay attention to it, but his thoughts were driven other way. _'Man, she is in a really good shape! All her muscles are fit and… __Oh, who are you kidding? __You think she has a really great ass, and that's it! No need for squint talk! Good, I'm going crazy! No, wait, she's driving me crazy! Come on, admit it, Seeley… it's not just her butt that you love, right? You love her! You are not fooling anyone!'_ He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realise that Brennan was passing to her office and that he and the Squint Squad were following her.

Suddenly, she turned around in the stairs and asked her partner about the case, while the others stood by:

"Well, Booth, what's in your mind?"

Then, it happened. Before he could stop himself, he heard his voice saying those two words dreamingly:

"Your back."

In one second, as Brennan realised what he had just said, she stopped on her tracks, turning a very deep shade of pink. Booth gasped with a lack of words he had never felt so much in his entire life. The group was all froze in place, in the middle of the stairs, the other three just gazing between Booth and Brennan. When Booth tried to speak, his mouth extremely dry, he was only able to babble:

"B-Bones, I'm-I-I'm sorry, I did-didn't mean to say it out loud!" When her eyes were almost jumping out, he realised that he just had made it worst. "I mean, I-I didn't…" _'Oh, God, what do I say now?'_

"Booth, it's ok, you're a male, and it's perfectly normal that you have that kind of thoughts." She blurted out as fast as she could, trying to diminish the embarrassment, but only making it worst.

While the exchange happened, the other three stood there, not sure what to do. Suddenly, Angela couldn't keep it anymore and let out a roar of laughter, followed by Hodgins.

That was too much. Brennan couldn't take it anymore, so she ran off to her office, immediately followed by Booth.

"No, Bones, it isn't like that, I'm not just horny or something, I…" He went running after her, living the rest of the squints behind.

Trying to stop laughing, Angela remarked:

"God, how I wished I had a camera a minute ago!"

And with that, they stood there laughing, while their very embarrassed boss and her even more embarrassed partner were trying to figure some things out.

The End

**

* * *

A/N:**** Hope you liked it… I'm not too happy with the end I came up with! Let me know what you think, either it's good or bad.**


End file.
